What is True Friendship?
by Kumroiko
Summary: Kakashi and his newly found girlfriend Arienna decide to take the day off and head over to Arienna's best friend Cami's house from some fun in the sun and a pool party, but instead of swimming Kakashi and Arienna make waves... If you know what I mean. But


Disclaimer: Ok just to **state the obvious** for people who are to stupid to realize I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! Or any other characters that have to do with Kishimoto Masashi's Naruto, although I wouldn't mind keeping Kakashi...

Anyways, Here's the first chapter of What is True Friendship? But I am warning you this is my first Romance comedy so please! Send me some reviews and constructive criticism.. Thanks be much to all you.

**What is true friendship?**

**Chapter 1: The truth about Cami**

Arienna and Cami splashed water at each other in the pool, giggling like two year olds. Kakashi sat on a pool chair staring at Arienna in her bikini. Cagalli however, sat beside Kakashi on another chair in her one piece, slathering tanning lotion on her arms and legs. She laid back on her chair and closed her eyes trying to ignore the 'adults' if you would even call two eighteen year old girls and a 28 year old um... man... adults.

Kakashi bent over and pulled his sandals off and walked over to the edge of the pool. He sat down and dipped his feet in the water. Arienna and Cami saw this and gave a sly look at eachother. They paddled over to the oh so hot Kakashi

"What's wrong with you? It's like one hundred degrees out and your sitting on the edge of my pool in a black t-shirt, and to top that off its black! I mean c'mon Kakashi black attracts heat, it'll only make you hotter sitting there..." Cami laughs at him.

"Well, he's already hot..." Arienna replies, pulling herself up to Kakashi. She smiled and kissed his chin. She reached her arms up around his neck and smiles again. She pulls him into the pool and he flails and screams like a little girl at a circus who has clownaphobia or whatever.

"Oops..." Arienna says with a sly smile as she licks her lips. "Guess your gonna have to lose the shirt!" She tells him pulling his shirt off flinging it somewhere... and feeling him up his sides and chest... his very sexy chest, may I add. He smiles and chuckles like he always does as Arienna pushes his chin up to meet her face. She puts her fingertip on his nose and slowly pulls his mask down. Then she pulls herself really close and .... imagine that.. She kisses him, but this wasnt just any kiss... no, but I think you can guess from there!

This however shocks Cami because she has never seen his oh so sexy face and it makes her jealous. She decided to make Arienna feel really uncomfortable... "Kissy Kissy woo woo!" She shouts in a sing songy voice.

Arienna, still kissing her sexy beast, Kakashi, holds up her hand and flies the bird at our poor old, unlucky, boyfriend-less, Cami.

Moments later she pulls away from Kakashi and looks at Cami "Well then you got a room we can borrow?!" She shouts at her sarcastically, smiling at Kakashi who had surprisingly taken off his mask completely, but leaving his forehead protector on.

"No, sorry but I promise I wont look," She laughed at Arienna.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at Cami, as Arienna gets out of the pool, and then he follows her. Kakashi, our beloved Kakashi, well, Arienna's beloved Kakashi, hands her a towel and dries himself off too and puts on his green button up shirt but leaves it unbuttoned. Arienna walks up to him and pulls on the chain around his neck, slowly pulling him backwards toward the house. She then 'trips' and Kakashi lands on top of her.

"Geez you two! Get a room!" Cami tells them laughing.

"Sure..." Kakashi replies getting up and pulling Arienna up with him.

"I tripped, I'm sorry," Arienna smiles innocently.

"Right, think what you want," Cami smirks as Kakashi and Arienna make their way into Cami's mansion. Smiling at each other they retreat to Arienna's room, and if it wasn't important... Arienna doesn't live with Cami but she's over there so much Cami gave her a room.

Kakashi closes the door behind the two of them. Arienna starts to untie her bikini top and Kakashi taking advantage of the situation decides to help. Once her top falls to the floor Arienna pulls herself close to Kakashi and runs her hands through his hair. Kakashi kissed her on the forehead and then the lips, slowly putting his tongue into action. Slowly, Arienna pushes Kakashi toward the bed and sits him down. She leans into him and he lays back. She twiddled with his hair and traced his lips with her finger. They stare at each other for a moment, then Arienna pulls him back up and looks into his eyes. Finding pleasure in the situation, she pulls his button up shirt off and puts it on herself.

Arienna purrs at Kakashi, "Grr... how sexy," she tells him feeling him up his sides and chest once more. He smiles at her and tucks her loose hair behind her ears.

"You must be talking about yourself then," He says remembering a line from his favorite book Come Come Paradise. Kakashi wraps his arms around her and slowly moves them down her body and stopping at the edge of her bikini bottoms.

"Oh you like that, don't you?" Arienna whispered in his ear.

"Oh boy does he!" Cami snickers standing in the door way.

Arienna's head cocks toward the door, "Are you done yet, Bitch?" She yells at Cami

"Nope," she replies casually her crayon red hair falling in her face.

"I'm sorry you don't have a boyfriend but **GET OVER YOURSELF!**" Arienna screams. "You don't have to ruin my damn pleasure Bitch!"

Cami smiles in satisfaction as Kakashi looks between the two fighting girls.

"How about we all go out for Ramen?" Kakashi suggested, seeing as it had always solved problems for Naruto.

Arienna buttoned up her... well... Kakashi's shirt and kissed him. "Ramen sounds like a great idea," She then gives a big fake smile still annoyed, just wanting to get away from Cami.


End file.
